Not All Squids Go To Heaven
Not All Squids Go To Heaven Plankton spends the day with cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation while Pearl has a spiritual awakening and attempts to convert Squidward to Christianity. Season: 7 Episode: 11 Total Episode Count: 121 Prod. no.: 6ACX17 Characters Main *Pearl Krabs *Plankton *Squidward Tentacles Other SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheek *Patrick Star *William Shatner (initial broadcast only) *Fred Rechid, Tom Smith *Mayor Johnny East *Barbara Winsky *Bob Bobber *Dr. Forrest *Jesus Christ *God *Britney Spears *Kirk Cameron *Calvin and Hobbes *Karen *Alan Thicke *Jeremy Miller *Michael Dorn *Wil Wheaton *Patrick Stewart *LeVar Burton *Cheryl Gates McFadden *Denise Crosby *Brent Spiner *Marina Sirtis *Jonathan Frakes *David Goodman *Rob Lowe *Ernest Borgnine *Tim Conway *Karl (DVD only) Plot While at a Star Trek Convention, Pearl is pushed into someone who has the mumps, and seeing as she hasn't been given a shot, is forced to lay bed-ridden until she's recuperated. SpongeBob brings a television into her room for her to watch, which only gets one channel, the Religion Channel, where Kirk Cameron is preaching about the word of God. Pearl is drawn in and soon strives to spread the word of God to everyone she knows. By attempting to convert Squidward, she soon exposes that Squidward is an atheist, and the family is shocked and appaleed at this. Pearl's repeated attempts to convert Squidward are made futile and so she decides to uncover Squidward's atheism to the media, where the townspeople treat him as a pariah. He soon finds he is unable to go outside with being abused, meaning he is restricted from entering any liquor sotres and drinking. With Squidward getting desperate for a drink, he feigns believing in God to get Pearl to undo the social upheaval she has imposed on Squidward. After his fill, she forces him to do "God's work" which is a book burning of any piece of literature that is blasphemous to religion, including Darwin, Hawking, and Logic For First Graders. Squidward convinces Pearl through through a harsh reality check, that if there were a Gof, would he habe given her such gret friends, or have her grow up in a gang that doesn't care about her enough to get her a mumps shot. Pearl realizes Squidward is right, and he explains about what he thinks is the real nature of mankind's existence. In the end, the whole Family Sponge universe is revealed to take place within a lampshade in the bedroom of Tim Conway and Ernest Borgnine. In the mean time, the gang head to the annaual Bikini Bottom Star Trek convention, but Plankton blows a fuse when he doesn't get a chance to ask the Star Trek: The Next Generation cast members any questions. He devises a plan, bulids a transporter and beams the entire cast to his bedroom so they can spend a fun-filled day together in Bikini Bottom. He soon finds the entire cast insufferable, as they complain about the most trivial things, so he sends them back. Cutaways #''Thicker'' #Shampoo on planes #''Flash Gordon'' #Desperate for alcohol #Wine in the Bible Trivia *This episode rarely airs on television due to religious reasons. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 7